Why, Papa?
by Mitsuo Miharu
Summary: Alkisah, tinggal lah seorang ayah dan anak berdua diapartemen karena rumah mereka dihancurkan oleh sang ibu yang sedang pergi kerumah sakit Konoha. Kecanggungan melanda Sasuke. Ini kali pertamanya dia berdua dengan Sarada, biasanya kan ada Sakura. Lalu karena jengah Sarada menanyakan hal yang sakral pada Sasuke./Apa Papa membenciku?/Tidak ada yang bilang seperti itu./Canon/OS/RnR?


Pagi yang cerah di Konoha, seperti biasanya. Untuk kali ini kita akan fokus kepada keluarga Uchiha—yang sekarang sudah lengkap karena sang ayah yaitu Uchiha Sasuke sudah berada dirumah sekarang.

Sungguh kemarin adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan dihidupnya bagi Uchiha Sarada. Yah, apalagi kalau bukan karena kepulangan Uchiha Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Why, Papa? (c) Mitsuo Miharu**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn(s) : OOC, (Semi) Canon, typos, miss typos, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **It's about Uchiha family.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura sangat terburu-buru hari ini. Kemarin sore, setelah petualangan panjangnya bersama _Nanadaime_ , dan para gadis kecil manis—juga suaminya ikut serta, tentu saja—dia disuruh untuk bertemu dengan Shizune. Ino bilang, ada hal yang perlu dibicarakan antara mereka berdua.

Langsung saja Sakura bergegas kerumah sakit Konoha, tentu saja Sasuke dan Sarada ikut serta. Karena mereka tidak bisa pulang kerumah untuk saat ini. Disebabkan rumah mereka hancur oleh pukulan monster Sakura saat Sarada menanyakan jati dirinya saat itu.

Sasuke hanya bersikap datar seperti biasa mengetahui tentang perihal itu, sedangkan Sakura hanya cengegesan. Jadi, untuk sementara mereka tinggal diapartemen yang Shizune pinjamkan sampai rumah mereka selesai di rehab.

"Sayang?" Panggil Sakura saat dia melihat pantulan Sasuke yang sedang menggeliat diatas kasur dari kaca riasnya.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke singkat.

Sakura menyisir surai merah muda sebahunya "Aku pergi dulu ke rumah sakit. Sarapan sudah aku siapkan dimeja makan."

Lagi-lagi pria berambut raven yang masih memejamkan matanya itu menggumam tidak jelas "Hn."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi sikap suaminya yang pelit kata itu tidak berubah sama sekali, kemudian wanita bersurai merah jambu itu mendekati kasur dan duduk dipinggirannya—tepatnya disamping Sasuke.

Sakura mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke. Dengan kecupan itu kelopak mata Uchiha Sasuke langsung terbuka. Dengan senang hati Sasuke menanggapi 'ajakan' Sakura itu. Awalnya Sakura hanya iseng ingin mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke sebagai salam perpisahan, namun tak diduganya pria itu malah menanggapinya dengan lanjut. Sekarang dengan nafsu Sasuke membelit lidah Sakura. Dirasa sudah agak lama mereka saling mengecup bibir masing-masing dan takut Shizune sudah menunggunya, Sakura melepas paksa pagutan mereka.

Dengan wajah memanas Sakura berkata "Uh, Sasuke – _kun_ , aku rasa Shizune – _san_ sudah menungguku. Jadi ...," ucapan Sakura terpotong.

"Jadi, kita lanjut nanti malam? Begitu?" Kata Sasuke lebih seperti pertanyaan.

Sakura langsung gelabakan mendengar kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Sasuke "S-Sasuke – _kun_! Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu." Wanita beriris emerald itu langsung keluar dari kamar dengan wajah yang masih memanas.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah istrinya yang masih seperti remaja yang baru memasuki masa puber itu. Kemudian dengan malas dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang makan. Ternyata disana sudah ada putri kesayangannya sedang duduk.

"Papa! _Ohayou_ ," sapa Sarada dengan senyuman yang sangat cerah. Dia masih memakai piama tidurnya.

"Oh, Sarada. _Ohayou_ ," balas Sasuke sambil ikut bergabung duduk dikursi meja makan.

Dilihatnya Sarada sedang mengunya roti isi buatan Sakura. Sasuke meneguk air putihnya. Hening menyelimuti, kemudian dengan segenap perasaannya Sarada memecahkan keheningan itu "Apa Papa tidak lelah?"

"Hn, tidak," jawab Sasuke sekenannya. Singkat seperti biasa. Kini dia ikut mengunya roti isi buatan Sakura.

Sarada pun ber-oh-ria membalas jawaban Papanya. Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin Sarada tanyakan pada pria tampan itu. Namun itu terlalu banyak melayang dipikirannya sehingga dia tidak tahu harus memulai darimana.

" _Ne_ , Papa. Kau tahu, sebentar lagi aku akan lulus dari akademi." Sarada bercerita dengan antusias. Namun Sasuke hanya merespon dengan singkat dan dengan air muka datar "Hn, begitu. Lalu?" Onyxnya menatap langsung onyx milik anaknya.

Sarada menurunkan nada bicaranya yang terdengar antusias tadi "E-eh, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya berharap Papa bisa datang saat kelulusan nanti."

Sasuke masih menatap onyx putrinya. Tentu saja! Tentu saja, Sasuke sangat berharap bisa menjawab dengan kata-kata itu. Namun kalimat tadi hanya tertahan diujung lidahnya dan hanya mengeluarkan _trademark_ khas miliknya "Hn."

Sarada hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari Papanya. Sarada mulai memahami bahasa asing milik Papa-nya itu.

Kemudian, Sarada menyudahi sarapannya dengan menaruh piring dan gelas bekas susu nya ditempat pencucian piring. Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dilakukan anaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah Sasuke telah selesai mandi—dan juga Sarada—, kini anak dan ayah itu duduk disofa yang ada diruang tengah. Sasuke membaca koran. Sedangkan Sarada menonton televisi. Sesekali Sasuke melirik kearah Sarada yang terkadang tertawa melihat acara yang ada ditelevisi, tidak ada orang yang tahu bahwa perasaannya saat ini sangatlah bahagia.

Dia sangat bahagia bisa melihat putrinya yang sudah tumbuh besar. Tapi yah, namanya juga Uchiha Sasuke. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengekspressikan rasa bahagianya itu. Yang dia rasakan saat ini selain bahagia adalah rasa canggung. Benar saja, dia sangat canggung bersama Sarada saat ini. Ini kali pertamanya hanya berdua dengan Sarada—biasanya ada Sakura yang meramaikan suasana jika keadaan sudah hening.

Sasuke sebenarnya ingin mengobrolkan banyak hal dengan Sarada, tapi dia takut jika salah omong. Jadi dia hanya diam saja—seperti biasanya.

"Apa Papa nanti akan pergi lagi?" Tanya Sarada tiba-tiba—dia masih fokus dengan televisi didepannya.

Sasuke melipat korannya. Kemudian dia menoleh kearah Sarada. "Hn."

Sarada melihat juga ke arah Papanya "Kapan? Kapan Papa akan pergi? Kapan Papa pulang?" Sarada memasang wajah sendu.

Sasuke merasa tidak tega melihat wajah sendu milik putrinya, tapi dia malah memasang ekspressi datar "Mungkin lusa."

Mendengar jawaban datar nan singkat dari Sasuke, Sarada hanya menjawab dengan lirih "O-oh... dua minggu lagi kelulusan di akademi."

Sasuke agak tersentak mendengar pernyataan yang terlontar dari anaknya, namun lagi-lagi apa yang ingin diucapkannya tak sesuai dengan apa yang terkeluar dari mulutnya "Ooh begitu. Akan Papa usahakan."

Sebenarnya jawaban yang terlontar dari Sasuke membuat Sarada kecewa. Jawaban itu tak sesuai dengan harapannya, sadar atau tidak tiba-tiba dia menanyakan hal yang tak seharusnya ia tanyakan "A-apa Papa tidak suka padaku? Apa aku hanya mengganggu Papa saja?" Sarada menundukkan kepalanya, tak memedulikan lagi acara di televisi yang ada didepannya.

Sasuke langsung tersentak, pertanyaan itu sangat menohok hatinya. Namun dia dapat mengendalikan ekspressinya dengan benar "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Sarada?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Sarada masih menundukkan wajahnya, tangannya meremas pinggiran sofa yang sedang ia duduki "Papa selalu tidak memedulikanku, selalu menjawab perkataanku dengan singkat dan datar."

Oke sekarang Sasuke khawatir "Sarada," panggil Sasuke. Namun yang dipanggil tak mengindahkan, dan tetap menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sarada, dengar. Tidak ada yang bilang kalau Papa tidak menyukaimu."

Sarada masih bergeming dengan posisinya yang tadi.

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya "Papa sangat menyayangimu, Sarada. Sangat. Papa selalu memikirkanmu dan juga Mamamu disetiap saat. Papa hanya terlalu bahagia bisa melihatmu Sarada. Kau tahu, dari kecil Papa tidak pandai mengungkapkan perasaan Papa," Ucap Sasuke panjang lebar sambil sedikit menceritakan kelemahannya yang tidak pandai berekspressi itu.

Kini gadis dengan rambut hitam itu menegakkan wajahnya, onyxnya sudah seperti ingin menangis. Lagi-lagi Sasuke melihat raut sedih itu di wajah anaknya. Dia pun merengkuh tubuh kecil Sarada.

"Papa hanya canggung bersamamu, Papa hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu seperti kau mengobrol dengan Mamamu. Papa takut jika Papa salah bicara dan itu malah membuatmu sakit hati," ucap Sasuke sekali lagi dengan panjang lebar.

Sasuke merasakan bahwa kaosnya mulai basah, dia mengetahui bahwa itu basah karena air mata yang ditumpahkan oleh Sarada "A-aku selalu ingin bertemu Papa—aku selalu merindukan Papa. Aku sangat menyayangi Papa." Sarada mengucapkannya dengan sesengukkan.

Sasuke mengeratkan rengkuhan pada gadis kecilnya itu "Papa juga—Papa juga menyayangimu." Pria itu menjawab dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya. Sarada pun tertawa pelan sambil mengusap air matanya.

" _Tadaima—_ Eh, Sarada kenapa menangis?" Sarada dan Sasuke dikejutkan oleh suara seorang wanita yang baru saja masuk ke apartemen ini. Dan ternyata itu adalah nyonya Uchiha Sakura.

Sakura menatap mereka dengan tatapan intimidasi "Sasuke – _kun_ , kau apakan Sarada?" ucap wanita bersurai merah muda itu garang. Peluh meluncur didahi Sasuke melihat istrinya yang seperti itu.

"Mama!" ucap Sarada dengan riang.

Sakura menghampiri sofa "Bisa kau jelaskan, tuan Uchiha?" Sakura tersenyum. Dan Sasuke tahu ada maksud didalam senyuman itu. Dengan susah payah Sasuke menelan salivanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kapan Papa pulang?" Tanya Sarada dengan raut muka sendu. Ah, lagi-lagi ekspressi itu. Sasuke jadi tidak tega untuk meninggalkan anak dan istrinya. Sekarang mereka bertiga ada didepan gerbang Konoha. Mengantar kepergian Sasuke.

Sasuke berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Sarada, kemudian memeluk Sarada. "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Papa janji akan datang dikelulusanmu nanti," ucap Sasuke dengan air muka khawatir. Namun itu tak membuat ekspressi wajah Sarada berubah. Sasuke melepaskan rengkuhannya.

"Sampai nanti." Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil mengetuk pelan dahi Sarada. Sedangkan Sarada terkesima akan perbuatan yang baru saja dilakukan Papa-nya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, dia lalu memutarkan badannya menghadap Sakura yang dari tadi hanya melihat dari belakang. Kemudian Sarada tersenyum kearah Mamanya.

Sakura pun menghampiri anak dan ayah itu. Tangannya menyerahkan kotak bento yang dibalut dengan kain berlambang kipas Uchiha kearah Sasuke. "Ini bekalmu."

Sasuke menyambut bekal itu "Ah, iya."

Kemudian Sakura melirik ke Sasuke dengan wajah merona, mereka hanya diam sambil tatap menatap. Namun kontak mata itu langsung terputus ketika Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan berkata "Daah, nanti aku akan pulang."

Sakura _sweatdrop_ melihat Sasuke yang tidak peka—atau gengsi. Sedangkan Sarada melambaikan tangannya ketika Papanya berjalan pergi menjauh.

Diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum tipis tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura dan Sarada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sarada terus tersenyum melihat foto yang dengan bingkai lebih besar dari pada foto yang lainnya. Disitu ada tiga orang dengan ekspressi tersenyum—walau yang satunya tidak tahu bisa dibilang tersenyum atau tidak. Tentu saja orang-orang difoto itu adalah ; Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sarada, dan Uchiha Sakura. Keluarga Uchiha.

Besok adalah hari kelulusannya. Besok adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggunya. Tentu saja, karena besok Papanya akan pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The end.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 **Anjirrr, judulnya sinetron bgt dah perasaan wkwkwk. Ini hanya fic pelepas kebahagiaan(?) IYA! Yaampun gile bahagia bgt aku liat chapter gaiden terakhir kemaren, manis-manis gimana gitu ;3 terharu pokoknya huhuhu #nangis**

 **Jadi fic ini adalah pelampiasannya, lalu aku males edit. Maafkan jika nista lol #woy**

 **Ga nyangka bgt si Saske yang diem-dingin-emggwpeduliamalo-itu bisa ngucapin kata se sweet itu ke sarada, anjaay. Mau dong dipeluk ama abang Saske #eh**

 **Btw, ini fic canon pertamaku HAHAHA #tepuktangansendirian**

 **Yaudah deh sekian dlu, semoga pada suka ya ^^ #tebarkebahagiaan**

 **Jangan lupa review HAHAHA #ditabok**

 **Sign,**

 **Mitsuo Miharu**

 **03 07 15**


End file.
